medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Suishou Kibougaoka
| image = | alias = Hope Nozomi | age = 1 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Normal Not Equal | school = St. Cargo All-Girl Academy | year = Freshman | class = Ume | previous affiliation = Candidate Student Council Naked Apron Alliance | previous position = Intern | relatives = Ifu Mifune (Creator) | ability = Cybernetic Components | manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 94 | image gallery = yes }} Suishou Kibougaoka (希望が丘 水晶, Kibougaoka Suishou) is a freshman of St. Cargo All-Girl Academy, and formerly one of the interns working as part of the Candidate Student Council. Personality Presumably, because she is a robot, Kibougaoka usually acts reserved and emotionless. She often uses the term "mechanically speaking” before stating a fact, and very rarely expresses her own opinions aside from the facts. She claims that she came to Hakoniwa Academy to learn more about the heart. Kibougaoka also speaks with a French accent. Appearance Kibougaoka has short, light pink hair. Her eyes are a matching pink, and her pupils are each shaped as a "+" (or a cross hair) with a circle in the middle. She wears what is presumably the St. Cargo Academy uniform, including: a yellow vest and red tie on top of a white, short sleeved collared shirt, and a dark blue miniskirt. She wears a light blue armband, signifying her position as a Student Council intern, around her left arm. Aside from her face, Kibougakoa's entire body is covered in a futuristic material colored white and dark blue. She has white, mechanical, star-shaped objects on the side of her head, which are removable. When she wants to, Kibougaoka can extend four mechanical wings from her back to use as a jet pack, allowing her flight. Ten years later, Kibougaoka wears a short-sleeved top over a dress. History Kibougaoka was invented one year prior to the start of the series at the Mifune Institute by the director Ifu Mifune, as the twenty-third prototype of an autonomous humanoid android called Hope. She was eventually enrolled as a first year in St. Cargo All-Girl Academy's Ume Class during her trial period. Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Jet Black Bride Arc Wanizuka cries about how she must succeed in their mission in order to be able to face her fallen comrades. Zenkichi reveals that the Candidates, including Kibougaoka, just went back to middle school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 2 Unknown Shiranui Arc At the end of the academic year, Kibougaoka is among those present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. She and the other middle school students are put out by Kumagawa's speech. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 10 At the speech's end, they are all think that Kumagawa behaved the same to the very end. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 14 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Kibougaoka and members of several generations of the Student Council confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Student Council office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 13 Her message to Medaka is au revoir. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Kibougaoka develops a smart phone game with her friends, and the group plan to start a company after Kibougaoka leaves graduate school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 11 Abilities Cybernetic Components: Not much is known of Kibougaoka's abilities, though her jet pack allows her to fly. She has also demonstrated a very powerful kick. Trivia *Kibou, meaning hope, can also be pronounced Nozomi, leading her friends to refer to her as Nozomi-chan. *Kibougaoka's model is called "Hope" (ホープ, Hōpu), hence the kanji being in her name. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Normal Category:Not Equal